


Water

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: You take Keith on a surprise date to a planet where it rains all the time.





	Water

_find a woman and dance through the moon's light, leave me the rain_

 

~~~

  
"Keith, it's safe, I promise! I asked Coran first," you laugh, leading him out of Red carefully. You yelp, snorting and apologizing when he trips, stumbling forward slightly.

"Remind me to never let you blindfold me again," he laughs quietly. Red's mouth opens and he pauses, raising an eyebrow. What the hell was that noise?

"Where are we?"

"Surprise," you mutter. He peels the blindfold off, eyes flickering to where your voice had come from.

You stood, already soaked to the bone. Your arms where open wide and you leaned your head back. The feeling of the rain hitting your face made you feel content, safe. It made you feel like you were home again.

Red starts playing a soft, Altean song that neither of you recognize and Keith grins down at you. You laugh and begin spinning around.

And soon, you're dancing.

"Dance with me?" you asked quietly, chest heaving. Keith glances up at your face from his perch. He shakes his head no, perfectly content with watching you dance.

When you start waltzing alone, he finds himself wishing he had said yes when you asked to dance.

"Dance with me?" you ask again, holding a hand out to him. This time, he says yes, letting you pull him up.

You set his hand on your waist, taking his other in your hand.

He stumbles at first, not entirely comfortable with the dance yet. But when he picks it up, he's laughing, spinning you and holding you to him.

The dancing dies down until you're both just swaying, holding each other. It reminds you of your first middle school dance, but this time, it's not awkward; it's amazing.

You look at his face, eyes flickering over the way the raindrops roll down his skin. The way his hair looks longer, sticking to his forehead.

His eyes are bright as they study your face, too. You've never looked so breath-taking.

And then he's leaning forward and his lips are on yours. You inhale through your nose, hands coming up to cup his face.

And in this moment, Keith knows he's not alone. He knows the you'll be there, right by his side. And he kisses you harder, trying to make you understand.

And you do.

"I love you, too," you whisper, pulling away and running your thumbs over his cheeks.

~~~

  
"Where have you two been?!" Allura's voice rises an octave with each word. Her accent is sharp against your ears and you both wince.

"We were worried; you need to tell us where you're going before you leave," Shiro nods next to Allura, crossing his arms. His eyebrows raise for a moment before they pull together.

"Yes, thank you, Shiro," Allura hums, setting her hands on her hips. She does a once over and raises an eyebrow, "And why are you both soaking wet?"


End file.
